My Last Moment
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: A short story in three parts. People come from the past, and people in the present must deal. Relationships come to light, and people are shocked. People go back to their time, and present people must cope. Everyone we love dies. (Not really). A vague summary that doesn't give my entire story line away. Enjoy. Rated M. SLASH. SIRIUS/HARRY. Don't like, then don't read.


_**I do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it. SLASH AT BEGINNING OF CHAPTER. RATED M. AGAIN, THERE IS HEAVY SLASH AT BEGINNING OF CHAPTER.**_

Harry turned his head away, gasping for air as the lips traveled across his jaw and down his neck. When teeth clamped lightly on the skin at the hollow of his neck, his hands entangled into the long black hair. "S.. Sirius." He moaned loudly, as the lips moved lower, to enclose around a pink nipple.

"Tell me what you want Harry." Sirius murmured from where he was licking at an indention between two of the well-toned abs, slipping a hand down the front of Harry's boxers to caress the hardness at the apex of his warm thighs.

"Nngh." He groaned, as the older man pressed the palm of his hand against him harder. "I want you Siri.. only you." Suddenly his lips were covered and a lubed finger slipped past a taut ring of muscles.

Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck, and his legs around his waist. "Gods Harry." Sirius moaned, slipping in another finger and scissoring the two appendages inside him.

"Bloody hell Siri.." Harry panted turning his face away, "just fuck me already." Despite it being what he had asked for, when the fingers disappeared he growled in frustration.

Sirius plunged his fully erect cock into Harry's quivering hole. "So.. tight." He cried, pausing to allow Harry time to adjust to being full.

"If you don't mov-." Harry started, before Sirius pulled out to his tip, before shoving back in harshly.

Harry hissed, before yanking his godfather's lips down to meet his own in a fiery kiss, as their hips rocked together. They could hear the floo downstairs flare to life, and Sirius groaned, casting a wandless silencing charm and a lock on the door, as his hips pistoned faster, quickly bringing both of them over the precipice, when he reached down to pump his godson's cock again. They lay slumped together for a moment, before Sirius rolled over, and lazily pulled his wand off of a bedside table, and cast several charms. "_Mundate aer. Aufero sudore. Mundatis corpus. Aufero quosque odor."_

Still panting slightly from his side, Harry sighed, not wanting to get up. "One of these… days… you'll have to… teach me those spells."

Sirius grinned, and pressed his lips gently against his godson's one final time, before getting up and getting dressed. "Maybe later." He said, as someone began pounding on the door.

"Sirius, what are you and Harry doing in there?"

"Having a very nice conversation before your loud mouth made its way past the silencing charms." He called back to Remus. "What do you want?"

"Dumbledore's on his way, and he want's everybody down in the kitchen."

Harry finished putting his clothes on, and cast a charm to remove the wrinkles. "Why? He's been completely ignoring me all year. What on earth would he want from me?" He said, before making his way over to Sirius, and pulling him in for one last kiss.

"We don't know. He's waiting to say anything until everybody is downstairs."

"We'll be down in a minute, I just want to make sure Harry knows something."

Footsteps could be heard moving down the staircase, and gray and green eyes met. Harry smirked slightly. "What do I need to know Siri?"

Warm arms pulled him against Sirius. "That I love you Harry."

Despite how often he'd heard those words from Sirius recently, Harry still looked shocked. "I… I love you too Sirius."

Sirius tried not to allow the hurt to travel across his face at Harry's hesitation, so to hide it he nuzzled his nose into Harry's neck. "Downstairs we go."

Harry entered the kitchen seconds before Sirius did, with a wide smile still on his face. His smile disappeared when he realized that the whole order was squeezed into this room along with the Weasleys, Neville, and, "Aunt Petunia?"

He could see that she was fighting very hard not to sneer at him. "I don't know what you did this time you worthless freak but-." She stopped speaking, and it didn't take long for Harry to realize why.

Sirius's voice cracked like a whip, "What did you just call my godson?"

Her eyes widened comically. "Sirius Black, you're a murderer!" She yelled, stepping backwards and pointing.

"He is not!" Harry snarled, stepping in front of Sirius.

"And you!" She screeched, "consorting with criminals. Vernon was right about you, you little bastard!"

Hermione stood from her seat, took five steps, and slapped the woman in her face. "How dare you!"

Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulders and turned him around, and shook him lightly. "Do they treat you like this all the time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He whispered.

"Do they call you names? Call you worthless?" Sirius's thoughts went back to what they had said before they left his room. "Is that why you flinch when I tell you that I love you?"

The floo flared up, and Dumbledore walked out before freezing when he saw the order pointing their wands at Petunia Dursley, who was on the ground holding her cheek, with Hermione standing above her. Sirius and Harry were looking into each other's eyes. "What happened here?" Dumbledore asked, feeling as if he were intruding on a personal moment.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly, before turning to him. "What did you want?"

Harry didn't see Sirius's look. Dumbledore's eyes flew between the four people again, before settling on Sirius. "Sirius, what happened?"

Unable to hold his anger back from Dumbledore, Sirius started yelling, "WE WALKED INTO THIS ROOM AND THAT DAMNED WOMAN CALLED MY GODSON A WORTHLESS FREAK AND A BASTARD. HERMIONE SLAPPED HER BEFORE I CURSE HER. HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HARRY WITH RELATIVES THAT HATE HIM?!"

"It was a misunderstanding," Harry insisted.

"MISUNDERSTANDING!" Sirius screamed, voice rising an octave. "SHE CALLED YOU WORTHLESS! A FREAK! A BASTARD! IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE ORDER! HOW IS THAT A MISUNDERSTANDING? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DEFEND PEOPLE WHO DON'T DESERVE IT?"

"BECAUSE I'M BETTER THAN THEM! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE ALWAYS TREATING ME LIKE CRAP! I'M NOT GOING TO STOOP TO THEIR LEVEL BECAUSE IT ISN'T RIGHT! I KNOW THAT IT'S NAÏVE AND CHILDISH, AND ALL OTHER SORTS OF FRILLY THINGS THAT WOULD MAKE SNAPE FOAM FROM HIS TOES BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER! TREATING THEM LIKE THEY TREAT ME WOULD ELIMINATE THE POINT OF BEING HURT BY THE WAY I'M TREATED."

The small crowd stood in awe at the way these two argued. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE TREATED THAT WAY IN THE FIRST PLACE HARRY! YOU DESERVE SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT!"

"I don't deserve anything more than what I have."

"And what is that?" Sirius asked, following Harry's move and lowering his voice too.

"Someone that loves me." Harry said, stopping Sirius's reply. "It's all that I've wanted for as long as I can remember, and now that I have it, the names, the hurt, don't matter anymore."

And then they were staring into each other's eyes again. Dumbledore coughed, "Can we all sit down? I have to tell you something of great importance."

Harry turned away, and sat down, with a small smile and a light blush on his cheeks. Hermione sat beside him, and Sirius moved to sit next to Remus. "What is it?"

"There is no easy way to put this Harry, so I'm just going to come right out and say it."

"Er.. Okay."

"Seven people from the past have appeared at Hogwarts."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

Dumbledore took in a deep breath. "Those seven people are Frank Longbottom and his betrothed Alice. Lily Evans. Remus Lupin. Sirius Black. James Potter and-."

"Where are they?"

"My off-." Harry stood up and strode to the floo.

"Dumbledore's office."

"Erm Headmaster?" Ron said, smirking slightly.

"What Mr. Wealsey?"

"is the seventh person Peter Pettigrew by any chance?"

"Yes."

"Then somebody should get to your office before Harry rips his throat out."

* * *

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the office. When his eyes fell on the rat, he lunged. "AAAARRRGGGHH!"

Hands were holding him back as he tried to hurt him. "I'll kill you, you worthless rat! You're the reason that my parents are dead you bastard!"

"I would never hurt my friends." Pettigrew cried, trying to placate him. But Harry just ripped himself out of the hands holding him back and sunk his fist into Pettigrew's nose.

"You liar! Death Eater scum!"

"Harry!" Sirius called from the fireplace. "Leave him be."

"IT'S BECAUSE OF THIS FUCKER THAT YOU SPENT TWELVE YEARS IN AZKABAN. HE DESERVES IT!"

"HE DIDN'T GO DEATH EATER UNTIL AFTER WE GRADUATED."

"WELL IF I KILL HIM NOW THEN HE NEVER WILL." Harry screamed, and once again, people were in awe of their yelling.

Whatever Sirius had been about to say was cut off when a voice whispered, "Jamsie I look hot when I grow up."

Harry looked between young Sirius, and older Sirius, and he started to snicker. "Egotistical much Siri?"

"They didn't call me a ladies' man for nothing." Sirius said, not thinking it through.

Harry's eyebrow raised as high as it could go. "And do they still call you that?"

Mercury eyes rolled, and Sirius walked forward and pulled Harry into his arms. Putting his chin on top of the messy black hair, he muttered, "as if you need to ask that."

"Siri, why are you touching my son?" James asked the younger Sirius, still whispering.

But the older Sirius frowned and turned to his friend, removing his arms from around Harry, but taking his hand. "Jamsie, I have to tell you something."

James crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow, Lily doing the same. "Proceed."

"Jamsie, I love your son."

"Siri stop." Harry said, putting a hand on his arm. "You don't have to explain anything to them. My parents died a long time ago, and we all know that Dumbledore will erase their memories before they're sent home. So why does it matter what they think?"

"Harry," Hermione began, "Dumbledore explained it after you left, they will be stuck here until he finds a way to send them back."

He turned away from his parents and towards his friend. "But the point is, that no matter what fucked up to bring these people from the past, they will be going back. I don't know my parents Hermione, and I refuse to get to know them, just so that I can lose them again." He grabbed a fistful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley."

* * *

**(FOR THIS NEXT SECTION OLDER SIRIUS IS SIRI, AND THE YOUNGER IS SIRIUS)**"_I will never let you fall." _Harry sang lightly, entering the dark hallway of Grimmauld place, and silently making his way to the stairs. _"I'll stand up with you forever."_ He heard Sirius's voice down in the kitchen, and so moved in that direction. _"I'll be there for you through it all." _He sang as he entered the kitchen, making his way towards Siris, not seeing anybody else in the room, though, unfortunately it was full. _"Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

Siri stood up as he approached, and crossed his arms, making Harry pause. "Where have you been?"

Harry stumbled up to him, closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around the older mans waist. Smiling peacefully when he returned the embrace. "I went to that pub just outside the Leaky. They didn't ask for my ID and I had some muggle money in my pocket."

"You went out drinking alone?" Siri growled, grabbing him by the shoulders, and holding him away from his body. "Voldemort is back, and you went out alone?!"

"You're not me da Siri, you're muh boyfriend. If I can beat ol' moldyshorts as a baby I can beat him again. Then I'll get to see ghosts of my mum and da again. And they'll protect me from him. Did I tell you about their ghosts?"

"Harry you're-."

"Did you know I can hear my mom's screams when a dementor comes near me? That I hear her begging Voldemort to kill her and not me?"

"Yes love."

"You can't love me Siri." Harry muttered, before turning to walk away. "Nobody can."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because everyone who loves me dies and I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Harry James Potter." Siri began, "I have survived through twelve years in Azkaban, I was your fathers roommate for seven years, and I lived in a cave eating rats last year. If I haven't died yet, nothing can kill me, except for you walking out that door telling me not to love you."

"Siri, you were the first person to tell me that you loved me, and I'd like for you to be the last," he turned back around, and looked into his eyes. "But-."

"But nothing, anything could happen to any of us in the next thirty seconds, causing us to die. So we need to live every moment as if it is our last, and I want my last moment to be with you."

Harry's eyes started watering as Sirius continued. "And if my last moment ends because I died protecting you then it will have been made all the more special. Because I will have died knowing you were safe."

Harry looked confused. "Siri am I reading your mind?"

"No love, you're not."

"Then how did I hear you say all that when your lips didn't move?" Siri opened his mouth to reply when Harry heard chuckling, causing him to turn and see the table almost full. And then his eyes fell on Mrs. Weasley, and Harry's hand gripped Siri's arm. "Sirius, we just came out to Mrs. Weasley, run before she guts you and bathes me in lava."

What had been mild chuckling, grew to loud guffaws at that, and Harry looked confused. "What's so funny?"

Siri wrapped his arms around him and propped his chin on his shoulder. "Just that while we were waiting for you to come back, me and our time travelers were explaining why you ran off, and I finally got to tell everybody, exactly how I feel about you."

Harry blushed heavily, and turned his head to whisper in his lovers ear. _"Hopefully not exactly, because that is private."_ Since he was still being influenced by alcohol, everybody heard him.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
